Rabbid Peach
:Not what you were looking for? See Princess Peach (disambiguation), or were you looking for her Mario's counterpart? Rabbid Peach is a Rabbid dressed as Princess Peach, and one of the eight main heroes in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. She was created when Spawny used the SupaMerge to fuse a Rabbid with a Princess Peach wig. In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, Rabbid Peach teams up with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, and Rabbid Yoshi to save the Mushroom Kingdom from Rabbid-fused enemies and Bowser Jr.'s attempted takeover. In the game, she has poor offense, exceptional defense, and average mobility. Apearence Rabbid She has white fur everywhere except inside her rabbit-like ears, around her mouths, on her bellies, paws, and under her feet, showing pale skin. She usually has blue eyes, but when in an adrenaline rush, her eyes turn red, which is her most notable feature. She has paws with one opposable thumb on each paw and no fingers. She also has buck teeth and feet with no toes. Peach Form She has white fur everywhere except inside her rabbit-like ears, around her mouths, on her bellies, paws, and under her feet, showing pale skin. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair, her primary outfit consists of a pink dress with the bottom cut off and a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it is a golden crown with four jewels on it, she has paws with one opposable thumb on each paw and no fingers. She also has buck teeth and feet with no toes. Personality When she was still a normal Rabbid, Rabbid Peach exhibited traits of a normal Rabbid; curious, wild, chaotic, and mischievous. Unlike Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, and Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Peach is playful, curious, and sometimes bossy. She is also sassy, easily bored, and fond of taking selfies. She is not scared of ghosts when she goes ghost hunting with the other seven heroes. Rabbid Peach seems to have a vain side, flaunting her looks every chance she gets. Rabbid Peach does have a crush on Mario as she always tries to get his attention, and even showed jealousy towards his and Peach's relationship. Some of her hostility towards Peach steams not only from jealousy, but taking her cosplay role seriously. Despite these traits, Rabbid Peach still has a good heart, and aids her allies when they need her. Relationships with other characters *'Mario': Throughout the game, Rabbid Peach teams up with Mario along with Rabbid Luigi as the plumber's first two companions. She has shown to be attracted to Mario. During the first trailer she skips happily towards him only to be interrupted by Rabbid Luigi. Rabbid Peach seems to be jealous of Mario and Peach's relationship, pushing her counterpart aside just to get attention from Mario. *'Princess Peach': Rabbid Peach first had some hostility towards Peach. Taking her cosplay seriously and jealous of the princess's relationship with Mario, Rabbid Peach and Peach did not start off on good terms. She was willing to push the princess aside just to gain attention from Mario, even glaring at her before the battle was about to begin. However, in the end the two are still willing to work together, and the hostility came to an end after Peach unveiled a Statue of Rabbid Peach. *'Luigi' and Yoshi: Rabbid Peach has little interaction with Luigi and Yoshi, but is shown to still work with them and is happy that they joined the group. However, she refused to let Luigi see her selfie photos. *'Rabbid Luigi', Rabbid Mario, and Rabbid Yoshi: Rabbid Peach interacts with Rabbids Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi the same way she would interact with any of her fellow Rabbids: Happily, playfully, and on occasion aggressively. Out of the three however, she interacts with Rabbid Luigi the most given that he was with her when they started traveling with Mario. She also allowed him to look at her selfies, unlike Luigi. *'Beep-0': While he recognized her and Rabbid Luigi to not be corrupted like the other Rabbids, Beep-0 did get frustrated with her when she and Rabbid Luigi didn't help him on the first battle, and instead laughed at his misfortune. Appearances in other games Rabbid Peach appears in an alternate version of the song "Naughty Girl" by Beyoncé in Just Dance 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. The background during this version of the song depicts the hub world of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Peach's Castle appears in the background and some Rabbids appear. External link *Official Instagram profile Bold text Category:Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Characters Category:Rabbid